Embodiments relate to a light guide plate, and a backlight unit having the same.
A display device comprises a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro luminescence display (ELD). And the study of the liquid crystal display is progressing dynamically.
The liquid crystal display displays the image to control the amount of the light from outside because the liquid crystal display is mostly a received light device. So, the liquid crystal display needs the light source to generate and emit the light to LCD panel.